On Fire
by Somanyfandoms456
Summary: demon!Dean likes making Cas blush. One-Shot


Dean's a demon now. Thankfully he did not "turn to the dark side" as he said with a grin; it was a Star Wars reference. When I first saw him I was shocked. I almost smote him, but Sam held me back, yelling "it's really Dean, Cas! The Mark of Cain did this." I examined this… _thing _and saw the soul under the true form and saw it really was Dean. It was twisted and dimmer, but still Dean. It looked the way it had when I rescued Dean from Perdition. _For nothing _I had bitterly thought. Dean's a demon now.

Now we sit on a couch in the bunker, watching a show called "Game of Thrones" on the television. It wasn't my idea, or choice, to watch this. Dean had forced me to. He literally threatened to trap me in Holy Fire and force me to watch it. I didn't understand that, because I would gladly watch the "Game of Thrones" with Dean, Holy Fire or not. Dean was acting really violently towards the television. He would shout at the television and cheer whenever someone was brutally murdered. He would even reach for the First Blade on the coffee table, (why is there a table for coffee? Humans are strange) before realizing he couldn't kill anything, and putting it back down.

But now, he kept glancing at me. He would even face me, lean forward a little and lick his lips before sitting back and directing his eyes back towards the television. It was very unsettling. It made me feel like flames were flickering over my vessel's skin. It's especially unsettling when I forget to block out the sense that allows me to see Dean's true form. It's easy to forget when I feel like I'm on fire. Then all I can see is black, slanted eyes flashing, and sharp teeth bared at me. Although, Dean had a mischievous aura, so I assume it was a grin. Dean can also sense my discomfort. I think it's urging him on.

"Do ya like this show, Baby Bird?" Dean said in a low voice, startling me out of my thoughts. I glared at him and he smirked. He can see my true form now, and he once informed me that I looked like "a baby bird with no beak" although my true form does not resemble birds in the slightest. So now he -despite my distaste of the nickname- calls me "Baby Bird". I believe that Dean forgot about the personal space rule when he became a demon, he was always close to me. Right now he was only about an inch from my face. I could feel fire rush to my cheeks.

Sam fidgeted in the armchair near us, he was uncomfortable when Dean called me "Baby Bird" or forgot about personal space. Dean moved close enough for the flames to fill the gap between our noses. "What's a matter, Baby Bird? Your face is all red." He cooed softly. The flames grew stronger as he cupped his hands cupped my face. Flames blossomed wherever his hands touched. My tongue involuntary licked my dry lips. Sam coughed loudly and Dean withdrew his hands and acted as if nothing had happened. I glared at Sam angrily, but then realized what I was doing and looked away. Why was I so angry at Sam for making Dean pull away?

I glanced back at Dean; he was glaring at Sam too. After a moment Sam got up. "Uh, I'm going to run to the store. We're out of, um, stuff." Sam said and quickly left the room. Dean focused his gaze back on me. "Is that all it takes, Baby Bird?"

"Is that all what takes?" I managed to reply a moment later, despite the growing heat.

"To make you blush, silly Birdie. Whenever I touch you." Dean purred. He touched a spot on my cheek and flame leapt and spiraled outward. The sound of gore came from the television. Dean leaned back again and reached for the remote. He turned the television off. He leaned forward once again. This time he was moving towards my mouth, or my vessels, actually but I deserve to call it mine. Dean inched closer and closer and the flames engulfed me and turned my face red. Dean was approximately a centimeter away from my lips. Fire leapt onto my lips. Dean quickly veered to the side and brushed his lips against my ear. "You look adorable when you blush, Baby Bird." He whispered, and then leaned back looking triumphant.

This made me feel fire again. But this time it was in his stomach and was formed from rage. How dare Dean humiliate me like that? I could smite his ass right here. But, instead I reached for the remote to turn the television back on. Dean caught my outstretched hand and brought it towards his mouth. His lips brushed over my knuckles. He slowly kissed my hand, sending tingling flames shooting everywhere. He kissed my wrist, slowly his rough lips moved up my arm. My skin sizzled and tingled whenever his lips came in contact with my skin. I was frozen in flames. Trapped in a circle of Holy Fire. The heat scorched my skin and healed me at the same time. The rest of the world was gone. It was only me and Dean floating in a vortex of flame. I loved it. His lips kissed my shoulder, over the trench coat to my disappointment, but flames still seeped through the fabric. He kissed up my neck. I shivered as he left a blazing trail. All along my jawline. I moaned and he grinned against my skin, causing more flames to be born.

He pulled away and cupped my face in his hands. His eyes flicked to black for a moment before going back to green. He smiled. A true smile, not his usual I'm-up-to-no-good grin. The moment his lips met mine, I was completely consumed by the flames. The kiss wasn't hard and passionate like I expected. It was chaste. It was sweet. Even the slightest touch of skin set tendrils of flame wrapping around my lips. Too soon we broke apart. Dean still cupped my face in his calloused hands.

"I love you, Cas." He breathed out, and I knew he meant it. I smiled.

"I love you too, Dean." I still felt the flames dancing on my skin.

I was on fire. And I loved it.


End file.
